Sinestesia
by Diphylleia Lycoris
Summary: AU. SLASH. TRHP. Para Tom, Harry estaba teñido de pura belleza y amarillo.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter de J. K. Rowling y asociados. No gano dinero blablablá.

 **Notas:** Jeez. Tenía que terminar esto desde hace varios días pero todo se cruzo. Una pequeña viñeta autoindulgente, debería de exigirme más a mí misma.

Dedicado a mi _Huff-N-Puff_ favorita. Ella sabe que adoro los tejones aunque yo sea una reverenda serpiente en más de un sentido.

 **Advertencias:** Quizá **OOC** , AU, SLASH (YAOI, BL, MxM).

 **Sinestesia**

 **.**

 **.**

Es amarillo puro; igual que el sol, igual que los girasoles. Tiene la esencia de la mermelada de naranja. Puede que su piel sea suave al tacto, como la seda o quizá como el algodón. Tom no lo sabe muy bien, no es un experto en telas. Su voz es como el canto de las aves por las mañanas, sus movimientos son como el flujo del agua.

 _Harry Potter es amarillo puro, limpio_. No importa que su cabello sea un pedazo de noche o que sus ojos brillen como si fueran césped recién cortado. El aura que rezuma el heredero de la noble casa es amarilla, casi anaranjada, como el atardecer en su apogeo o como el amanecer en su más tierno momento. Sigue sin ser relevante que Harry Potter tiene ojos verdes, ojos salpicados de hojas secas, de hojas muertas. Eso no influye en su color.

—¿Qué tanto piensas cuando me miras así? —pregunta Harry con una sonrisa bañada en whisky.

Tom sólo devuelve el gesto afable y engulle sin miramientos los sonidos emitidos por Harry. Son como el canto de los pájaros, se repite a sí mismo. Y quiere encerrar al precioso niño en una jaula de oro, quiere llevárselo a su supuesta casa, quiere guardarlo del mundo. Examina de nuevo los ojos esmeraldas; y son lagunas, puede ahogarse en ellos con dicha, es casi aterrador que su miedo a la muerte haya desaparecido incluso si es sólo por segundos.

Contempla las manos con cicatrices de Harry. _Quidditch_ , le responde con una risa bruñida cada vez que le pregunta. No duda que a lo largo del cuerpo del otro haya más marcas causadas por el violento deporte. Algún día las buscará, algún día desnudara a Harry. No sólo le quitara la ropa sino también los complejos, los temores y las inseguridades.

—¿No crees que es mala idea que pases tiempo conmigo, Tom? —cuestiona Potter de nuevo. Tiene la manía de hacer preguntas al por mayor—. He escuchado que muchos creen que te estás suavizando por estar en compañía de un Hufflepuff.

Riddle mueve su cabeza hacia a un lado, ponderando, meditando sobre la situación. Él también ha oído los rumores.

Harry lo mira con aprehensión, incluso con un toque de próspero enojo.

—No importa lo que otros digan, Harry. —Tom termina por elevar sus labios en un intento de sonrisa.

Las mejillas se Harry se pintan de bermellón, como si fueran rosas en plena primavera. Sus ojos, lagos manchados de otoño destellan. El amarillo alrededor de Harry se vuelve más intenso. _Él está feliz por las palabras de Riddle_.

Y Tom también lo está. Le gusta Harry. Todo el mundo es tan gris, tan insulso, tan poco atractivo. Las voces de otros le suenan, le parecen, opacas. Pero Harry…, Harry suena amarillo/naranja/rojo. Harry le suena hermoso. Harry está desprovisto de la vileza, él no tiene que bañarse en lágrimas para limpiarse, ni tiene que pagar largamente en confesiones sus pecados.

Tom a veces quiere evitar manchar el amarillo de Harry, no quiere llenar de muerte o teñir de tedio el precioso color. Riddle se ha visto a sí mismo, es más que negro, suena más que negro. Es la más absurda, la más intensa ausencia del pigmento. Es una blasfemia recubierta de belleza.

—Umh, ¿tienes un nuevo anillo? —inquiere Harry. Toma la mano ajena, la mano negra, la mano que ha llamado a lo más inmundo.

El ámbar alrededor de Harry parece llenarse de humo, de incienso, se turba, se tambalea.

—Es… era de mi familia —responde Tom.

Harry asiente y acaricia los dedos largos y blancos de Riddle. Las mariposas flotan, relucientes, alrededor de la cara de Harry, como si buscaran el polen en las rosas florecidas en las mejillas o el azúcar en los labios del joven. Las hojas secas se alejan de los ojos esmeraldas y el sombreado bosque aparece.

—Algún día pondré en anillo en tu mano, así no tendrás que contemplar el mío —añade Tom después de unos minutos de silencio.

Harry suelta un ruido de sorpresa. Riddle cree que escucha rosa, como el rosa de la locura, del amor, de las visiones nocturnas. Después hay una exhalación que le recuerda la primavera después de las nevadas veladas o al fuego de la chimenea en las noches largas.

—Espero por ese día.

Tom mira la bata de Harry. Es negra en su mayoría pero en las orillas y en el cuello tiene toques amarillos. Luce bien. Ya no siente tan mal, ya no le molesta tanto la idea de que su ausencia de coloración tizne el ambarino halo de Harry.

—¿Tom?

Riddle no responde, sin embargo, hace ademán de que escucha.

—Tom —repite Harry, saboreando el nombre. Se acerca al silencioso Slytherin y deposita un beso en los delgados labios del guapo muchacho.

Riddle cierra los ojos. Le gusta cuando Harry dice su nombre. Se escucha amarillo.

Harry lo colma con su color.

Harry es amarillo puro. Por ese momento. En ese ahora.

En el futuro puede que no.


End file.
